Who Should I Choose?
by luvingharrypotter
Summary: Bella has been dating two other guys... behind Edward's back! Who will she choose for her one true love? My First fanfic, so it might be kind of bad. Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer: We all know that i'm not Stephenie Meyer. Would I be on Fan Fiction all day if I was? I didn't think so.**_

_**Author's Note: Okay, I don't know how I came with this story but it was at like 2 o' clock in the morning when I wrote this, and it's my first Fanfic ever so, please try to be nice!**_

_Yay! It's 6:45 p.m. Edward's only allowed at Charlie's during my "visiting hours", which are between 7 and 10:30 p.m. ever since Charlie came home early and caught a very sexy 17 year old vampire goddess with no shirt on and a almost 18 year old teenage girl with her shirt halfway off making out on the couch with said teenage girl on top of said vampire goddess. Ever since then Charlie has hated Edward even more. Of course, Charlie let's Jacob come and go as he pleases, and when he caught them making out with there shirts completely off on the couch, he chuckled and said "Kids will be kids." Shit. That reminds me, I need to go majorly brush my teeth before Edward gets here. I don't want him to know I was making out with Jake! He would probably run down to La Push faster then he's ever run before just to chew Jake up and spit him out! Quick, to the bathroom!_

_Oh, I'm just ten minutes away from seeing the love of my life, my beautiful Bella. Today has been my worst hunting trip ever all because I knew that my gorgeous, lovely Bella has been with that awful dog, Jacob Black, all day! Who knows what moves he could have been trying to put on her! All I know is that if that reeking little dog kissed my Bella again without her permission, his life is gonna be over! Ended, finished! I'm losing my head here. Just five more minutes. I can survive that long. Just five more minutes..._

_Shit! I've brushed my teeth five times now, and I can still taste Jake in my mouth! Oh god, Edward's going to taste and he's going to flip out! I wouldn't be surprised if the roof of our house got blown off! He's going to be here in like two minutes! Oh no! Maybe if my face is stuffed when he gets here, he won't notice. Yeah, I'll do that! time to go eat!_

_I could hear my Bella scarfing down spaghetti when i pulled up to the curb in front of Charlie's house. Holy crap, she must be really hungry. Well, I guess I'll find out what this is all about in about 3...2..1... ding-dong!_

_Edward's here! Wait that's not a good thing. I could here my dad shifting his butt around in his chair like he was making an effort to get up. "Don't worry about getting up, Dad. It's probably for me anyway." I swear, my dad has to be the laziest person in the world. I got up from my chair at the table and went to answer the door. "Hi Edward!" Boy, you would think my tone would be less cheery after my major freak-out about ten minutes ago... uh-oh. As soon as those words slipped out of my mouth and my breath spilled out on to his face, his eyes went wild. Gulp. I'm so dead._

_My Bella answered the door with a very happy tone in her voice. It made me happy too, until her breath hit my face. It smelt like spaghetti, lots of toothpaste, and the unmistakable scent of... Jacob Black's breath?! What has she been doing with him?! I smell him all over her house and... all over her?! That's it! I can't take this! I need to know what the hell is going on, and I need to know now!_

_Uh-oh. That look on Edward's face does not look good. "Bella, can I speak to you in your room? Now?" I could tell he was trying to be polite about it, but I could here the anger seeping through into his tone. "Ed-ed-Edward? Are you okay?" God, I was even more nervous than I thought. "Yes, my darling Bella, I'm just fine. Now can I please speak to you alone?" "Sure babe. You led the way." _

_As I led the way up to Bella's room, I could almost feel the tension rolling off of Bella in waves. What had happened? Finally, her door. I opened it and let her in the door first. As soon as she was in, I shut the door and asked her the question I needed to ask her. "Isabella Marie Swan, what the hell happened today between you and your precious little wolf boy?" Wow I must have been really scary. Bella was practically quivering on the edge of her bed. "Whatever do you mean Edward?" "I mean, Bella, that I know Jacob Black was over here today, because I can smell him all over your house, all over you, and all over your breath! So, Isabella, what the hell happened today?!"_

_**Author's Note: I Hate Cliffy's, so this one isn't really super big. So what can I do to make it better? Press the little review button down in the corner and tell me. I'll try to update soon. Until then, LUV-HP is out!**_


End file.
